A Message From the Soul
by Lord Zeria-sama
Summary: Yugi and Anzu are going to a water park and their inner selves are trying to get them to express their feelings to each other. But do either have the guts to do it? Oneshot, YugiAnzu.


A Message from the Soul

By Lord Zeria-sama

Pairing: YugiAnzu

Rated G

Romance/Comedy

**Bold: Inner Self **(Note: In this case, Yami is Yugi's inner self.)

_Italics: Thoughts_

First Person Perspective: Yugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Yugi and Anzu are going to a water park and their inner selves are trying to get them to express their feelings to each other. But do either have the guts to do it? One-shot, YugiAnzu.

I would just like to make a statement that all of my inspiration is from Dark Shining Light.

I stare outside the school window as I wonder what we should do this weekend. The dull speeches of our teacher seem to just go in one ear and out the other, so I gave up on listening to him a long time ago.

I shift my eyes over to my crush of a lifetime; my best friend Anzu Mazaki. Maybe it was her long dark brown hair, her tender blue eyes, or her caring self. It doesn't matter to me why, I just love her to my wits end.

The bell rings and I wake up out of my daydream. Everyone else seemed to have cleared the room besides the teacher, Anzu, and I. In turn, Anzu had seemed to have taken to fumbling with her book bag then headed off to lunch. I walked up to her casually, as I did everyday, Jonouchi and Honda had already headed off to lunch before the teacher had even dismissed us.

"Hey Anzu," I said to the beautiful brunet "you doing anything this weekend?"

"Um…" She replied, and made a thinking pose. "Well I guess not, why, you doing anything?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could head to the water park together. You know, the one downtown, I hear it's spectacular!" I said in return.

"That sounds wonderful Yugi! I guess I'll see you this weekend then! Eleven O' Clock?" She exclaimed excitedly. She ran out in a fit of giggles afterward.

_I wonder where she's off to…. _ I went over to my locker, not feeling any need to have lunch. _She seemed in a real hurry after I asked her out…_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I really just do that? I replayed the events in my head until I realized the truth. I resumed my walking, trying to act normal but inside feeling anything but normal.

_I did, didn't I? I hope this really all goes well, if it doesn't… It may cost me my friendship with Anzu. _**You won't lose your friendship with Anzu! What the hell are you thinking! Your best friends with Anzu! **_I know, I know, but-_** But nothing!!! Just get through these last classes, get some sleep, and get to that water park early tomorrow! **_Sir, yes sir! Wait a minute; you're not a drill sergeant!!!_

Later that night I let my thoughts flow freely through my head. I didn't even clearly think of anything. More like I thought of everything. Eventually I zeroed in on the thought of taking Anzu to the water park. _Not this again, I need sleep. God…_ She appeared in my head, so soft and tender… Almost as if… She was welcoming me… And suddenly she was… I was in her house, eating chocolate chip cookies… The ones she always made whenever I felt bad…

I felt my grandpa shaking me repeatedly. I woke up. _I was dreaming, _I realized. _Well… I have to go hurry up; I have to take Anzu to the water park like I promised_. After a short breakfast of a bit of cereal, some orange juice, and a banana muffin, I threw on a t-shirt, my swimming trunks, a pair of jeans over them, and a jacket, and went out the door.

I walked the barren streets of Domino City, following the same path that I always did every weekend to Anzu's house. I pondered exactly where the water park was for a moment, and then put my mind on where I was. Just a block until I was to her house. I walked up to her front porch.

When I came to her door, it had appeared that she was already waiting for me. As soon as I had knocked on her door she opened it, already having all of her supplies ready. _Oh god, I kept her waiting didn't I? I'm just not good enough…_

"Uhh… Yugi?" She asked during my daydream, "Are we going to go to this thing or not?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess." I replied, thinking afterward about how inadequate the response was.

I walked down the streets next to her, daring myself to hold her hand. Of course, I never really believed that I had the guts to do it. But it didn't stop Yami from cheering me on. Every minute or so he would spit out a **"Come on now, Yugi! This is your chance!" **or a **"Quit wasting time and tell her how you feel!". ** It was starting to irritate me.

After about ten minutes of this, when we were starting to near the park, I finally decided to take action. _Alright, alright! I'll try it!_ Then I reached down and grasped her hand in mine, biting my lip.

She stopped for a moment, blushed, and then carried on as though nothing had happened, her hand still in mine.

I nearly felt as much surprise as I thought that she did. And I also did a great job in hiding it, I made it seem like it was a casual thing. But inside, I was exploding with excitement, my insides wriggling with joy. It felt so good to have my hand inside such a pure and gentle hand, it felt like touching a cloud.

Outside of my heaven-like feeling, we were nearing the water park gates. I stopped her outside the gates, nervously trying to spit out my feelings to her.

"What is it Yugi?" She said impatiently.

"Anzu… The truth is… I've always liked you, more then a best friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just hope that if you don't, we can still be friends. Anzu, I love you." I replied.

She stared at me, looking shocked for a moment. Then joy seemed to overtake her face.

"Oh Yugi! Yugi, I love you too! I love you so much!" She shouted, attracting the guards and some bystander's attention. But we hadn't noticed, our lips were already glued together, my arms were around her waist, and her arms were around my head.

"Well it's about time!" I heard from a voice from the bystanders.

"We were thinking that we were gonna have to make you guys get together for the past month!" said another.

We broke for air, only to find Jonouchi and Honda grinning at us with positively laughing faces.

Well, how was it? No flames please, but constructive criticism is allowed.


End file.
